1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-sealed vibration isolation device and a vibration isolation unit, and relates specifically to a liquid-sealed vibration isolation device and a vibration isolation unit which can prevent the disposal position of a partition member from being restricted by a decompressing-cum-pouring hole even when the decompressing-cum-pouring hole is arranged which is used for decompressing the inside of a liquid-sealed chamber and filling it with liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vibration isolation unit preventing vibration of an engine of an automobile from being transmitted to a vehicle body while supporting and fixing the engine, a liquid-sealed vibration isolation device is known. With respect to manufacturing the liquid-sealed vibration isolation device, there is one adopted method in which, after the inside of a liquid-sealed chamber has been decompressed by vacuum suction, liquid is poured in, and the inside of the liquid-sealed chamber is filled with the liquid. According to the method, facilities can be simplified because it is not required to execute the assembling work in the liquid.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-270785 (refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 4, paragraph 0029, and the like), a method is disclosed in which a liquid-sealed chamber 18 is formed between a vibration isolation base body 14 connecting a first attaching tool 10 (boss member) and a tubular member 22 (outer tube member) to each other and a first diaphragm 16 (diaphragm) attached to the tubular member 22, and liquid is poured to the inside of the liquid-sealed chamber 18 through a pouring hole 66 (decompressing-cum-pouring hole) arranged in the tubular member 22.
More specifically, a pipe with one end being connected to a vacuum pump through a three-way valve and with the other end being connected to a liquid tank is furnished to the pouring hole 66, the inside of the liquid-sealed chamber 18 is decompressed by vacuum suction by the vacuum pump, the three-way valve is thereafter switched, and the inside of the liquid-sealed chamber 18 is connected to the liquid tank. Thus, the liquid is poured to the inside of the liquid-sealed chamber 18 to fill it. After filling, a rivet 68 is inserted to the pouring hole 66 for sealing.
However, in the conventional liquid-sealed vibration isolation device described above, the pouring hole 66 is arranged in the tubular member 22, and the rivet 68 sealing the pouring hole 66 projects to the inside of the liquid-sealed chamber 18. Therefore, in order to avoid interference with the rivet 68, the disposal position of a partition member (an excitation plate 32 and an orifice member 38) is required to be retracted in the axial direction. That is, there is a problem that the disposal position of the partition member is limited.